A Faithful Meeting
by hinata2kill
Summary: A meeting that changed the world of magic!
1. Faithful Meet

_**This is my first fan fiction so please don't hate!**_

_**i don't own Fairy Tail!**_

"_**A once in a life time meeting brings them together"**_

A boy a descent island. He is a cute boy around his teens, dark black hair that covers his dark eyes. Sighing to himself just staring at the sky. Thinking to himself a wolf came close to him he said "No, stay away- please!" the wolf jump to him! Then a pause- the wolf fell died on the ground. The boy said to the wolf ''See, I'm sorry…" the boy walked away. This boy who cruse is death has a name and one name only "Zeref".

While on the other side of the island there was a little girl with long blue sliver hair and light greenish eyes. Happy and sing her way through the island. Not have anyone knew her name nor her magic. A girl with a harsh faith none knew.

The two about to make an encounter that will change all of Fairy Tail. And much more that could ever be in the world of magic forever.


	2. Face To Face

**this is my second chapter i'm so proud of myself~sniff **

**i don't own Fairy tail**

**_''_****_A mysterious girl on an island with the most cursed boy known''_**

Zeref was walking and decide he was tried so lad down at a large tree. He feel asleep with a peaceful face. The girl was singing a song (it's by Rin Regret Message) just wandering when she saw this boy sleeping on a tree ''Oh what's that?" she walked up and stared she said ''He looks so pretty". She lend closer the next thing she knew she was grabbed by the neck and held down to the ground.

She doesn't know what just happened. The first thing she thought was ''what is happening? Why am I on the ground? Why is this man holding my neck?!'' then Zeref spoke with cold red eyes ''who are you? What are you doing on this island?'' she was scared terrified of what might happen but she spoke ''I-I live on this island.'' He looked at her and said nothing he let go but did something else with his hand. Suddenly she felt a huge pain all you could hear was a girl screaming. He look at her with pity but something was glowing on that girl. ''Zeref wondered what is that?''

''The pain stopped. What is that light? Who are you? ….Wait'' she opened her eyes to see herself glowing in the air ''Huh?! What?!'' Zeref was as surprised as she was the magic had no effect on her but it had an effect on him he felt his magic grow weak ''What the hell happening here!? What is this girl doing to me?"


	3. Help

**This is my third chapter sorry for taking so long ''bow'' **

**i don't own Fairy Tail**

_**Help, me please **_

''He fell unconscious. But how the hell did I get to this point?! He's resting on my legs and what if he wakes up and attacks me again?" She felt a twitch and he stared moving a little. Zeref opened his eye she is a little stared but then she noticed that his eyes aren't red anymore. When she looked at him she wasn't scare but felt sad for him. He spoke ''I'm sorry for hurting you so much." He started to cry she suddenly hugged him. He was startled but didn't move nor struggle. ''I'm sorry too."

Next morning the girl woke up sleepy but not sleepy enough to see that she sleeping right next to Zeref. She jump away "That was close. I can feel my heart pumping so fast that I think I could die" she walked closer to him and stared ''He looks so peaceful. I should find something to eat." After she left Zeref woke up. He looked around but saw no one. He thought "Maybe she did die after all." He looked down and could see tears falling to the ground. ''But for this girl'' he wondered "What is so special about her?''

''I got some food now I just got to find my way back…. Five min later ''I'm lost. Sigh, _**DAMN IT!**_ I guess I should start walking.'' Shift ''I heard something…..it must be nothing. Then out of nowhere a giant dinosaur pops out (**remember the monsters that Nastu had to beat up when on the island. Yeah like that one.**) ''Kyaaaaaa! Why did this happen to me all I wanted to do was get some fruit. Wait the fruit! Maybe it'll leave me alone if I give it that. Throw, bonk. Roar! "I tried it still won't work", trip ''Wah?" She moved back trying to get away but it was too late. ''Help, Help, Help!" All you heard was a scream.


	4. Gone

** for the late update school really hates me :(**

**Their is a little Gakuen Alice **

**_A past hidden in the shadows_**

Zeref heard a scream not so far away. ''What was that?" then an image of her came to his mind ''she's died. Just like the others." But either way he followed the scream and saw a girl with silver hair screaming for her life.

Next thing he knew he was running with her. ''Why, why is she so important?" suddenly he stopped. ''No, not now" the girl saw Zeref clanging to his chest. He yelled ''Get away now!" a black era surrounded him. 'Just like when we first met" she said shivering. But she didn't move, she was afraid to move. ''What are you doing I said run!" it was too late the era surrounding him spread. Next thing she knew nothing surround her. She saw everything died but then turned black ``Wha?'' Zeref looked round after the giant blast. He saw her laying on the ground she looked pale. ``Wh-What are these marks on her?!'' Black marks started to form on her skin. She dying.

``Huh, what happened?'' she remembered after the black ball spread. ``Zeref?! Where are you? Where am I? There's nothing here. What should I do? Zeref…'' a light shines and she starts to fall. ``Ow! Where the hell am I?'' There were buildings and not a lot of trees. She saw Zeref walking around. ``Zeref!'' she called out but nothing happened. `` Zeref! Listen!'' her hand swiped though him. ''What!? My hand just...'' she now realized why she not on the island anymore. ''this isn't real. This is Zeref's past!

**Sorry that its so short. i know please don't make a fuse.**

** I know please don't make a fuse**.


	5. Past

**Ahhhhhhhhhh**

**i'm sooo sorryyyyyy. i didnt mean to make everyone wait.**

**life's been hating me lately well here you go**

**i dont own fairy tail of course **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The past stays in the past<em>**

"Zeref memories… Wait why the hell am I in his past anyway? Also he can't see me nor hear me.

She looks around her to see fire builds and destroyed homes. Zeref is walking past the like nothing happened. Loud stomping sounds coming near.

"What's that sound." the girl turns around to see many people with weapons. "Umm that's a lot of people running right to me! Kyaaaa! Oh right it's just a memory but their charging after Zeref. Why is he just standing there!? Run away!

**"****Pulse"**

"Huh, this feeling I felt this before. Oh no he's going to use ``**that**"! I can't stop him he's going to kill everyone!" she said running to Zeref.

She ran but it was too late the black circle formed around him and speared to all the people around him. They all dropped to the cold ground.

"They're all dead. But they didn't know that he can't control his magic well in this state." she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I'm sorry. I will leave this world to protect you all. **Natsu Dragneel** the E.N.D will come kill me. You will all be safe but till then I will disappear from this world." Zeref said as he vanished.

"Kill Zeref? Zeref, you want to die. Why… why didn't you..." she said

The surroundings around disappeared and she fell.

"What, this place is breaking! I'm falling…

**X.X.X**

Zeref

Huh… (Just woke up from a nap)

Looks around to see the girl shaking on the ground.

"What happened with her!? Why is she shaking so much?" he touched her head to say please be all right.


End file.
